Mega Minion
Summary *The Mega Minion is unlocked from the Royal Arena (Arena 7). *It is a single-target, short-ranged, flying troop with moderate hitpoints and high damage. *A Mega Minion card costs 3 Elixir to deploy. *It spawns one large Minion wearing a full suit of armor. Strategy *The Mega Minion is mostly usable as a defense card as it has high damage but is slow. However, it is often used on the offensive as a support card, being able to clear out small units and deal good damage. *Its high damage and medium hitpoints allow it to be able to defend relatively well against many ground-based pushes, while not being as vulnerable to Zap, Arrows, or Fireball as a Minion Horde or Minions. *The Mega Minion is capable of reaching a Crown Tower on its own, due to its medium hitpoints, but will not be able to do very much damage. This is also due to the fact that it can be easily countered by cards such as the Musketeer. *The Mega Minion is effective against Balloon combos as due to its damage and health it can survive Arrows or Fireball and still have some health to take out the Balloon before it attacks a Crown Tower. *Mega Minion is slower than Minions and the Inferno Tower can easily take him out without being touched. *Ice Wizard can take out a Mega Minion easily when the Mega Minion is in range of the Crown Tower. The Crown Tower will damage it, while the Ice Wizard slows it down. *A Fireball 3 levels higher than the Mega Minion can kill it in one shot except at level 1. *To defend against a Minion Horde, the player can place this card in the middle so the horde of Minions will be pulled to the center, delaying them from reaching a Crown Tower and killing at least two of them. However, a few Minions will likely survive. *The Mega Minion pairs well with the Lava Hound since it protects the Lava Hound from troops trying to defeat it while the Lava Hound soaks much of the incoming damage. When the Lava Hound explodes, the Mega Minion's moderate health allows it to take the damage and allow the Lava Pups to attack the tower. *It is also quite helpful with the Double Dragon strategy, as it deals high damage per second, allowing it to deal serious damage to Musketeers and Wizards. *Mega Minion is not as effective as Minions when it comes to large quantities of weak troops, such as Skeleton Army or Graveyard, as the Mega Minion is one, opposed to three Minions. **However, it is better against splash cards, like Wizards or splash spells. *Due to the Mega Minion's low speed and moderate health, it is most effective when used on defense, then is supported with a tank like the Giant or similar cards to be used in a counteroffensive. History *The Mega Minion was added to the game on 19/9/16 with the September 2016 Update. *On 30/11/16, a Balance Update decreased the Mega Minion's damage by 6% and its hit speed to 1.4 sec (from 1.3 sec). *On 23/1/17, a Balance Update decreased the Mega Minion's damage by 4% and its hit speed to 1.5 sec (from 1.4 sec). Trivia *It drops its helmet upon death, similarly to the Knight when he drops his sword, the Dark Prince dropping his club, or the Executioner dropping his ax. *The Mega Minion's health is a little higher than 3 Minions of equivalent level put together, while its damage per second is lower. *The Minions and Minion Horde's descriptions say that the regular Minions are "unarmored", which is now revealed to be in contrast to this "armored" Mega Minion. *The mask covering the Mega Minion's mouth is very similar to the visor on the Prince's helmet. *It's most likely slower than the Minions is because of the heavy armor it wears to protect itself from damage. fr:Méga gargouille it:Megasgherro de:Megalakai Category:Troop Cards Category:Rare Cards Category:Royal Arena Cards Category:3-Elixir Cards